herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kimmy Schmidt
Kimberly-Ann Cougar "'Kimmy" Schmidt '''is the main protagonist of the Netflix series ''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. She is one of the four "Indiana Mole Women", kidnapped by Reverend Richard Wayne in the early 1990s and kept underground in a "doomsday cult" for 15 years. Once she is free, her spunk and determination proves useful as she navigates through modern day society. She is played by Ellie Kemper, who also played Erin Hannon in The Office. History Kimmy grew up in southern Indiana. Little is known about her early childhood, but at the start of her eighth grade year she ran away from home after getting into an argument with her mother, she was abducted by the Reverend Richard Wayne-Gary Wayne and kept captive in his underground bunker alongside three other "mole women". Reverend Wayne told them all that there was a nuclear apocalypse and that they were the only ones left alive. Kimmy stayed positive during this experience and never truly believed that everyone else was dead. By the first episode, "Kimmy Goes Outside", she was freed from the bunker. After appearing on morning news alongside the other Mole Women, she expressed a desire to move to New York. Once she moved, it is clear that she is fun-loving and curious, albeit clueless about modern society. Eventually, she found an advertisement in the newspaper and visited Lillian, the landlady, and Titus, an in-debt struggling actor, to try to move in as Titus's roommate. Although initially rejected by Titus due to her lack of a job, they get along and become best friends once she starts babysitting for Jackie. Personality Despite her determination, Kimmy is naïve and rather immature, and handles everything with childlike enthusiasm. Throughout the show, despite being in her 30s, she is shown to act like a little girl by engaging in juvenile activities such as eating candy for dinner, saying "wee" on a subway, and playing with toys. Despite acting like a child, she is pretty smart, with her cluelessness being caused by having been out of touch with the world for fifteen years. She is also a very optimistic and supportve person, willing to help out anyone no matter how they act towrads her initially. She is a source of light and happiness for others, and refuses to let anything keep her down for long. Despite her genuine happiness, perkiness, and enthusiasm, her experiences in the bunker affected her more than she lets on. She was actually traumatized by the Reverend and the way he treated the Mole Women, which may or may not have included sexual abuse. Appearance Kimmy has auburn hair, and is short and thin. Since she was kidnapped at fourtreen and wore "hip" girls' clothing from the 1990s the entire time she was in the bunker, her entire wardrobe, even after, consists of bright, childish clothing (such as light-up sneakers and floral pants). It is mentioned several times that the way she dresses is inappropriate for someone 30 years old, with Titus saying she "wears clothes for children". Relationships Due to her upbeat, kind personality and genuine enthusiasm for life, she finds making friends "easy", even if they think she's weird at first. Her closest friends are Titus and Lillian, with Jackie Vorhees later becoming her "friend" (although the term is used lightly) once she starts working for her. Her relationships with Jackie's kids Xan and Buckley is strained at first, especially because they hate babysitters, but she is nonetheless determined to make them her friends. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Female Category:Sympathetic Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Comic Relief Category:Betrayed Category:Hope Bringer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Internet Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic